


AoT Mothers

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Eldia, Liberio, Love, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: Mother's are special for everyone and we all should cherish our mothers not only on mother's day, but everyday.In the AoT world we see several mothers, but many don't receive attention. I will collect here all my writings including the mothers of several characters from attack on Titan.





	1. Family Day

**\- 1 -**

** Family Day **

 

"Falco, Gabi come in lunch is ready!"

A high and bright woman's voice rings down the alley and right into the ears of the two children. She might not be Falco's real mother, but the two children are as close as siblings are and they share their families. Gabi's mother is used to have both of them around as well as Falco's mother is used to it. Even if both of the kids challenge each other in inhabiting the armoured titan ability, they are still best friends. 

"Woah there stop right there. What have I told you to do before you enter the house?"

Gabi looks down on herself and sees her messy clothes and even dirtier shoes. She rolls her eyes. 

"Mooom come on."

Her mother looks stern at her with crossed arms, while she taps her foot on the ground. 

"Fine. Urgh you are so embarrassing."

With a bit of tinted cheeks and her eyes cast down, she steals a look at Falco. She wanted to be cool and tough around him to impress him. Yes, she wanted to have the titan form from Reiner, but she still admires Falco. He just grins friendly and cleans his shoes before entering after Gabi. 

"Thank you for cooking again."

Gabi's mother ruffles the boys head and smiles happily. 

"You don't need to thank me Falco. You belong to the family anyway."

She laughs a bright laughter and the whole family with Falco settles on the table. They are not always all together for lunch, but on weekends it is tradition in Gabi's family to eat together at least once a day. All are there and there is loud talking, deep and high pitched laughter. The steaming food vanishes in no time from the table and the faces turn pleased and sleepy. As the meal is over the man stand up and gather in the living room to give the woman space to clean off. Only Reiner and Falco are left to help Gabi, her mother and her aunt to clean off the rest. 

"You stand in the kitchen the whole morning and they Wolf your food down withing seconds leaving a mess behind and are not even helping us."

Gabi's aunt huffs out. She is always mad at the man for not helping out and she always complains about it. 

"Except you. You got some manners Falco. What a good boy."

She hugs the boy and squeezes his face between her beats, almost suffocating him. He mumbles something, that no one can understand and he breathes deeply once she releases him. 

"That's the least I can do."

"Ah! I want my boys to be like you!"

She whines, but Gabi and her mother have to laugh hard and with tears in her eyes Gabi's mother answers her. 

"You will never have one like him. You suck at raising them. Ahahaha."

"Haaaa??? I can't raise them? Oh you! How dare you. My children will be raised splendid. "

"Yes but not by you."

The woman fight a bit back and forth, but all in a well meant manner. They end up laughing and splashing water at one another. Gabi and Falco join them in their fight. 

 

Days like these make their life bright and happy, besides the harsh training in the military and the past, that still lingers and makes their life's hard. Family means a lot to Gabi and Falco and only because of them, they both decided to do all they could to make their life's a better one even if that would mean to sacrifice their own ones. 

Before Falco and Gabi leave to get back to their training they make sure to give their mothers a hug and a kiss. Yes of course they would not leave, before they would have visited Falco's mother, who always is ready on the porch with a bag with some fruits or even chocolate, if they are lucky. 

 

On their way back, they both walk over the little market they got and each of them finds a small little amulet, that suits their mothers splendid. They hardly are able to appreciate their mothers doings this way, but this time, they both agreed to get this for them. 

"Mom, uhm I found this on the market and I just thought, that this suits you so well."

"Oh Falco. You don't need to buy me things, my silly boy. I love you sweetie."

"I know, but you deserve it mom. I love you too."

His mother hugs him tightly, before they vanish inside the house and have lunch together, while Gabi tries the same with her mother. 

"I'm home mom."

"Did you cleaned your shoes first?"

"Urgh... Yes?.... "

Gabi looks down at the mess she made just from stepping in. The dirt from he streets is all over the floor now. 

"Clean it, before you come in."

"Yes mom," she adds mumbling, "and here I brought you a gift. Grrr really now? "

Even if she mutters the whole time she cleans the floor and puts her shoes away neatly, before getting into the living room. 

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I uhm... Flacco brought his mom a nice necklace."

"Oh that is sweet of him. What a good boy."

"Really? Uhm... "

Her mother's turns her head up to her away from her knitting.

"Whats with all that stuttering and what are you hiding there. Have you stolen something? Show me your hands."

"Mom I... No I wouldn't. I mean I didn't. Mom please""

Gabi tries to get out of her mothers grip, but the hands of a mother can be very strong and Gabi let's her drag her arm to the front and in her hand is the necklace she got for her. Of course Gabi's mother thinks she has stolen it, because Gabi doesn't get much money as pocket money. 

"Gabi! You bring that back, before you get caught."

"Its not like that."

"Dont you dare talk back to me! You get grounded for the rest of the week."

"I BROUGHT IT FOR YOU!" 

Gabi screams and tears up, but when she tries to run away she can't. Her mother still got her arm in her hand, but she sit down again with her look a bit softer. 

"How?"

"I had money saved up, " she sniffs in between, "and we just saw this merchant on our way back. I have seen this and thought about you. I really didn't stole it."

Gabi pouts a bit, but her mom drags her into a hug, in which Gabi settles in. 

"I love you mom."

"I love you too honey, don't shock me like this again."

"Okay."


	2. Carla - My last thoughts

I can't feel my legs anymore. Breathing hurts. I know my time is over. Our house, our home is scattered over my body. I am glad you two left before this happened. I am glad, that you will live. My children, my love. I … I can't. I wanted to see you grow up. Don't forget where you belong my son. Watch over him my daughter.

I see them cry. I see them struggle. It rips my heart apart. Go! Run! Leave me. It is too late for me. There Hannes. Oh Hannes. You are the best friend we have. The best friend I had. You worried me. All this drinking. All this slacking, but still you are here. Keep them safe. Take them away. Be there for them now. You are not their dad, but you are a good man. I wish you all the best. I wish, that you won't destroy yourself after this. Don't drown your suffer in more alcohol. Stay strong. You are strong.

There they go. This is the last time I will see them. The last time I will breathe. I can hear the footsteps and the roar of the titan. The smile of my sweet sweet baby comes back to me. The sad, but glad look in my girls eyes, as she first came to us. The sweet embrace of my beloved husband. I can't hold back anymore. I can't stay strong any longer. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you. Eren don't look. Mikasa don't cry. Grisha never forget me. Hannes stay strong. 

**\- 2 -**

**My last thoughts**

 

My sweet Mikasa, I wish you become a good woman. A strong one. You have to be strong in this world. Never forget your roots. Never forget the love we gave you.

My little boy Eren, become strong. Please I beg you don't go to he survey corps. Don't run into your death. Please don't go. I love you my little boy. 

I am sorry. Sorry Grisha to leave you alone now, without knowing what happened to me. I am sorry Hannes to leave you with my children like this. I thank you for always being there for me. I thank you for always caring for Eren.

The ground gets further away. The ruins of our home is underneath me. The grip of the titan is strong. It squeezes me. I am dull. I feel no pain. I am just afraid. Afraid for my children. My life is over and I know that by now. It is... One last time my body screams in pain. My last breath is knocked out. The last thing I see is the beautiful blue sky, before my mind vanishes into nothingness.

 


	3. Letter for you (Erwin's mother)

**\- 3 -**

**Letter for you**

 

"Erwin, I wondered about something." 

"And what might that be Levi?" Erwin is not looking up from his papers. He wanted them to be done by midnight at least. Apparently they just keep piling up, however he is aware, that some squad leader like to put some of their own papers in his pile as well, but he can't blame them, he always works them away. That fault is on his list. As long as it is just a minor thing like this, he doesn't care. 

"I never heard you talking about your mother." For unknown reasons Levi averts his eyes from the surprised shining ones of Erwin. One of his eyebrows raise in up. 

"Where does this come from even?"

"Hanji kept pestering me about her mother, even Petra and the others jumped in. I had to leave, but... "

"You started to wonder." Only a wink was enough for Levi to know, that he should get closer. The glare made him understand to not just stand in front of Erwins desk, but the be closer to him. His commander leans back in his chair running a hand through his hair. 

"There is not much to say about her. I don't know much about her. We are not very close."

"Wait are? She is still alive?" Erwin chuckles lightly. 

"Yes. I see her twice a year, if you want to know. Once to her birthday and on mother's day. The etiquette demands it." He sees the confusion in Levi's eyes, who was now leaned back against the big wooden desk. "I guess you never paid attention to mother's day. Let me explain it to you Levi. Twice in a year society celebrates on two days their parents. One is father's day and one mother's day. On these days, children are obliged to worship the adequate parent. Mostly you are expected to spend the day with the one, help them in daily chores and of course giving them something, so that they know, that you love and value them. 

  It is in a way different for me and my mother. The prosperous population inside wall Sina differs from the common folk. It is like the banquets we have to attend every now and then." Levi groans as Erwin reminds him about these fancy parties, that are full of people, who can't enjoy one another. 

"As you can imagine the atmosphere is a bit stiff. Most of the time we have a meal together and engage in small talk asking how the other has been doing. We don't share many information and mostly she keeps asking me when I will marry and have children of my own. Every year I tell her the same, that in my position it is not suited to have a family, nor would it be adequate. A man can't leave his wife and child behind, dying for the bigger good." By now Erwin was caressing Levi's leg, that was close to him, but his gaze was distant and a hint of sadness was in it. 

"Erwin don't you think, that she just want to see you with a family and have a grandchild?"

"I understand that urge given the point, that she has to hear her so called friends talk about their grandchildren, but still even without me being in this position, I got no interest in woman any longer." A little shocked about this plain statement Levi looks at his commander with big eyes only to see this blue eyed devil grin. 

"Your face is priceless now Levi. There is only one person now I am interested, even though I once loved Niles wife. Now that I mention Nile, mother keeps comparing us. I have to admit, that it is annoying me by now. Nile and I went different ways. I live for humanity. My aim is to gather the knowledge on where these titans come from, so that we can form a plan to eliminate them and free humanity from their grasp."

"As if I won't know by now." Levi frowns slightly at Erwin, crossing his arms before his chest waiting for him to continue. 

"If we all would behave like this, we would never be able to evolve and become bigger and stronger. This world once belonged to us and it will again." Looking out of the window with the descending sun on his face, Levi is in deep thoughts as well. 

"You know Erwin, from what you told me about your father, I would almost say, that you share nothing with your mother, but there must be something you got in common. And actually I am glad that she exists."

"Oh Why so?"

"Without her you wouldn't be here. Without you, who knows where I would be by now."

"Indeed. However, it seems that you understood me wrong. I value my mother. After my father passed away, she was so kind to raise me. She did all the necessary things, that are required to raise a child. I had a house to life in, I am well educated, with her help I am here now. She didn't agreed with my decision to join the survey corps and risk my life on every mission, but she is proud, that I at least got this position."

"Is there ever a time, when you stop talking like this Erwin?" The corner of the commanders lips raise slightly at the newly frown of the short man. 

"Another thing I learned from her. She even made me clean my desk and hers. She managed to always leave a mess on her working space and made me clean it."

"See I knew you had something in common."

"How? I don't force anyone to clean my mess."

"But yet your private place is a mess."

"My private place is clean." The smirk is now broad on his face with a hint of a wink in his eyes. The tired eyes of Levi roll around. 

"Fuck you."

"Choice of words Levi"

"Fuck me."

"Later. Anyhow you got a point now that you point it out. I never really paid much attention to it, but unlike her, my place is only crowded with books and papers, that I need for researches."

"Sure, but putting them away after using them does not hurt."

"I try, but you know ever so often I fall asleep and besides that I am barely there anyway."

"Erwin?"

"Hm?"

"You love your mother."

"Apparently yes. There is no reason why I shouldn't."

"Spend more time with her as long as you got her." The sad face, that is now before Erwins keen eyes makes him pull Levi closer to him hugging the small from of his. Levi most gladly returns the hug and nuzzles his nose into the blonde hair. 

"I will try. Come with me next time."

 

The next mother's day, after Erwin had to cancel one, only Levi was there with Erwins mother. She was all dressed in black, what made her hair and eyes shine more than normal. She was mourning over her son, but would yet not show it towards the man across the table. The dinner went by quiet. None of them knew what to say, so they ended up just eating with one another. 

  As Levi was leaving, Erwins mother mumbled in a sad voice., "Thank you for coming." 

"I will see you soon." Unlike Erwin, Levi tried his best, beside the work, they has to do, to visit her more frequently, than Erwin did and soon enough both of them armed up with one another. He noticed, that Erwin shared the warm heart and the brilliant mind of his mother. They had more in common than just a little mess and he was glad that he made the step to go to her. She on the other hand, was happy, that Erwin, even just for a short time, had this man in his life and she could tell why he was happy with him. 

  She cherished the last letter, she ever got from Erwin on the mothers day he missed out. 

 

_"Dear mother,_

_My deepest apologies for being able to make it this year. We are on a very important mission. I promise you, that I will come visit you as soon as I return home. Nonetheless I want you to know, that I appreciate the effort and support you are giving me every year. I will see, that I come and visit you more often, there is someone special to me, that I want you to meet. Despite everything, you are always on my side and support me, which I am grateful for. Be assured, that I will be there for you, besides my work, you are my mother._

_Thank you mother for being there. I love you and I should tell you more often._

_Sincerely your son,_

_Erwin Smith"_

 


End file.
